


Her

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, International Women's Day, Missing Scene, Missions, One Shot, Pre-Battle, Season/Series 01-02, Self Confidence Issues, Short One Shot, Team, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10186913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They both would choose what was right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Her" by Madame Gandhi.

"I'll wait until you show up. If not, then I'll cover you," Windblade said, readying her weapon, optics narrowed as she took cover.

"Thanks, Windy, I appreciate it. I'll be there as soon as I can," Strongarm answered over the comlink, quickly driving in vehicle mode.

"It's not every day you get two Decepticon signals at once," Windblade answered, and in the brief pause, she could tell Strongarm was already recollecting the protocol for this exact situation.

Strongarm wasn't afraid of taking down any Decepticon criminal, far from it. What she was afraid was what would happen if she had failed. If that, she had to make a tough call.

But she knew - she _knew_ – that Windblade would choose what was right. They both would choose what was right. She knew that now; she knew that she would never go too far with Windblade by her side.

"I know you can do this. You've done it before, and you can do it again," Windblade uttered, her voice low but steady.

 _I trust you;_ Strongarm knew that's what she meant.

Having arrived at the destination, Strongarm transformed out of her vehicle mode and readied her own Decepticon Hunter, in preparation and in determination. "You can say that again."

**Author's Note:**

> ~Happy International Women's Day!!


End file.
